


Home of the Brave

by segerge



Series: TASK FORCE [32]
Category: HERO Champions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/segerge/pseuds/segerge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(August 1997) The pilot of the Iron Eagle armor, losers of the competition in 'Land of the Free,' steals it to overthrow the American government.  Can the new Golden Avenger stop him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home of the Brave

Placeholder for a plotted story which has not been begun yet.


End file.
